Django Unchained and 2012 Re-cap (5098)
"Django Unchained and 2012 Re-cap" is the seventh episode of the third season of film review web series Half in the Bag, and 44th episode in the series overall. The episode aired December 31, 2012 on Blip. In this episode, Mike and Jay inadvertently spend New Year Eve's with Mr. Plinkett. Plot Mike and Jay walk in on Mr. Plinkett preparing a New Year's Eve party for his friends. The repairmen pretend to start work, but become engrossed by a discussion of Django Unchained and other films they saw in 2012. Eventually, the duo notices that none the guests have arrived for the party. As Mr. Plinkett recites his guest list, they sadly inform him that all his friends have passed away. Feeling pity for the lonely old man, Mike and Jay decide to stay and celebrate the New Year with him. Summary and Review Overview | Rating2 = | OC-Rating1 = | OC-Rating2 = | metacritic = 81/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/django-unchained | rottentomatoes = 88/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/django_unchained_2012/ }} | Rating2 = N/A | OC-Rating1 = | OC-Rating2 = | metacritic = 86/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/lincoln | rottentomatoes = 90/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/lincoln_2011/ }} | metacritic = 58/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/men-in-black-iii | rottentomatoes = 70/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/men_in_black_iii/ }} | Rating2 = N/A | metacritic = 86/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-master | rottentomatoes = 85/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_master_2011/ }} | Rating2 = N/A | metacritic = 59/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/this-is-40 | rottentomatoes = 51/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/this_is_40/ }} | metacritic = 46/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-comedy | rottentomatoes = 47/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_comedy/ }} | metacritic = n/a | metacritic_link = | rottentomatoes = 81/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/excision_2012/ }} | Rating2 = N/A | metacritic = 86/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/argo | rottentomatoes = 96/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/argo_2012/ }} | Rating2 = N/A | OC-Rating1 = | OC-Rating2 = | metacritic = 76/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/flight | rottentomatoes = 78/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/flight_2012/ }} | Rating2 = | metacritic = 62/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/ted | rottentomatoes = 68/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/ted_2012/ }} |} Extras Plot Mike and Jay discuss the trajectory of Tarantino's career and other 2012 re-cap films, Argo, Flight, and Ted. Appearances * Mike Stoklasa as Mike * Jay Bauman as Jay * Rich Evans as Harry S. Plinkett Production The episode was filmed and edited between December 25 and December 31, 2012. Plinkett Introduction *''Who do these guys think they are? Rick Berman?'' Sources # Django Unchained. Dir. Quentin Tarantino. The Weinstein Company, 2012. Film. # Lincoln. Dir. Steven Spielberg. Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, 2012. Film. # Men in Black 3. Dir. Barry Sonnenfeld. Columbia Pictures, 2012. Film. # The Master. Dir. Paul Thomas Anderson. The Weinstein Company, 2012. Film. # This Is 40. Dir. Judd Apatow. Universal Pictures, 2012. Film. # The Comedy. Dir. Rick Alverson. Tribeca Film, 2012. Film. # Excision. Dir. Richard Bates, Jr. Anchor Bay Films, 2012. DVD. # Argo. Dir. Ben Affleck. Warner Bros. Pictures, 2012. Film. # Flight. Dir. Robert Zemeckis. Paramount Pictures, 2012. Film. # Ted. Dir. Seth MacFarlane. Universal Pictures, 2012. Film. References ;Citations ;Works cited * "'The Man with the Iron Fists' and 'Flight'". Dir. Benjamin Berman. Perf. Tim Heidecker, Gregg Turkington. On Cinema at the Cinema. December 4, 2012. Accessed March 24, 2017. . * "'Skyfall' and 'Lincoln'". Dir. Benjamin Berman. Perf. Tim Heidecker, Gregg Turkington. On Cinema at the Cinema. December 4, 2012. Accessed March 24, 2017. . * "'Parental Guidance' and 'Django Unchained'". Dir. Benjamin Berman. Perf. Tim Heidecker, Gregg Turkington. On Cinema at the Cinema. January 8, 2013. Accessed March 24, 2017. . External Links *"Half in the Bag: Django Unchained and 2012 Re-cap" on RedLetterMedia *"Half in the Bag: Django Unchained and 2012 Re-cap" on YouTube *"Half in the Bag Extras: Tarantino and More 2012 Re-cap" on RedLetterMedia *"Half in the Bag Episode 44 Extras: Tarantino and More 2012 Re-cap" on YouTube Category:Half in the Bag (season 3) episodes Category:Half in the Bag